


'never-never'

by pushkin666



Series: Leaves of Red [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fucked Up, M/M, Murder, Psychological issues, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Leaves of Red references the death of Patrick.  This scene where Pete kills Patrick didn't fit into the original fic, but needed to be posted. <br/><i></i><br/> “You would have gotten tired of me in the end,” he tells Patrick. “There would have come a point when some other project interested you.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	'never-never'

“He’s mine,” Pete says sharply. “Mine Patrick. Not yours.” Patrick’s eyes are glazed as they stare up at him and although he’s trying to form words he can’t. Pete’s seen to that with the sedative he added to Patrick’s drink before they came to bed. “I knew,” his tone is more intense now. “Don’t you get it Patrick – he’s going to be my companion, my protégé. I knew as soon as I saw him in the club. He was never going to be yours. I couldn’t let you have him.

Pete had known as soon as he’d seen Brendon, that Brendon was his. Not Patrick’s. 

Patrick tries to lift his hands, to touch Pete or to brush him away – Pete doesn’t know – but it’s pointless. Patrick can do nothing to stop what’s about to happen. Pete strokes the back of his hand down Patrick’s left cheek and over his lips feeling the warmth of his breath. 

“You would have gotten tired of me in the end,” he tells Patrick. “There would have come a point when some other project interested you.” Patrick manages a minute shake of his head and Pete smiles fondly at him. “You might think you wouldn’t but I know you Patrick, probably better than you know yourself. I would have ended up in your library. It was always going to end up like this – with one of us killing the other,” he shifts slightly from where he’s sitting on top of Patrick and leans flat on his chest to grope under the bed. 

When he sits back up Patrick’s eyes flick to the knife that Pete’s holding in his hand. Pete’s heart is racing and his hands are a little clammy but he doesn’t really care. Can’t really believe that he’s about to do this. He leans back down and this time it’s his lips that brush against Patrick’s lips. “Thank you,” he says softly. “For everything,” and then he draws the knife across Patrick’s throat.

It doesn’t take long, and even though Pete has sat back some of Patrick’s blood has splattered on him. The silence of the room is broken by wheezing as Patrick dies, but then it’s quiet once more.


End file.
